charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7
The seventh season of Charmed began airing on September 12, 2004 on The WB. Airing on Sundays at 8 P.M., the season consisted of 22 episodes and concluded its airing on May 22, 2005. Charmed: The Complete Seventh Season was released in a six-disc box set on September 6, 2005 and later in a complete collection on November 18, 2008. DVD summary Follow The Charmed Ones, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan), on their suspenseful adventures of the supernatural! In Charmed: The Complete Seventh Season, the magical Halliwell sisters are called to travel back in time, protect the innocents from the deadly demon Sarpedon, and keep Zankou from claiming the powerful Book of Shadows. Join the Charmed Ones in the ultimate battle of impending doom when the almighty Avatars from ancient Egypt plot to vanquish anyone who threatens their Utopian transformation of the world! Charmed: The Complete Seventh Season is filled with pure excitement, romance and mystical thrills. The Power of Three has never been better! Cast and Characters Main Cast * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (Does not appear in "The Bare Witch Project", "Cheaper by the Coven", "Once in a Blue Moon", "Someone to Witch Over Me", "Charmed Noir", "Ordinary Witches", "Extreme Makeover: World Edition", "Charmageddon", "Scry Hard", "Little Box of Horrors", "Freaky Phoebe" and "Imaginary Fiends") Recurring Cast Notes and Trivia * The opening credits have changed slightly with mostly new clips for each main cast member, (the clip before Holly Marie Combs' name is the only cast clip that remains the same as in season 6), and new clips at the end of the opening featuring the three main lead actresses. * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, as well as Brian Krause appeared in every episode of the season. Dorian Gregory was the only one who appear less frequently. * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the sixth of February 2007 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in June, July, September or December 2007. It was not released in Japan and as with previous seasons it doesn't include any bonus features. * The DVD box-set for region 2 is different then the box-set for region 1. Region 2 features a different picture of Holly Marie Combs, is colored yellow, has the Book of Shadows in the background (open to the To Find a Lost Love entry), and Paige's dress has been photoshopped to be black. , Alyssa Milano, and Rose McGowan for the seventh season.]] * It remained unsure if this would be Charmed's last season, until after the season finale had aired on TV. * Cole Turner returns in the 150th episode, "The Seven Year Witch", after being gone for 50 episodes; he was vanquished in the 100th episode, "Centennial Charmed". * Piper's exploding power strengthens, Phoebe regains her power of Premonition this season after losing it the previous one and Paige learns how to access some of her Whitelighter powers such as Remote Orbing and Omnilingualism. * Piper only used her power of Molecular Immobilization in 4 episodes. * This is the only season of the series not to see Piper traveling in time. Episode list External links * * * Season 7 Category:Seasons Season 7